Remembering You
by Animelover878
Summary: Rogue and Sting takes a mission. They meet a girl who was from Rogue's past. She remembers, but Rogue doesn't. Will Rogue remember her or not? RoguexOC
1. Mission

**Hello everyone! This is my first story so go easy on me. Comments are appreciated. I would probably update every week! I have school though, so I can't promise anything. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me! ( I wish it did though :( )**

Sting's POV:

I walked up to the request board looking for a suitable job for me and Rogue to do. I couldn't find anything interesting at all! Defeating dark guilds, and finding various things; so boring! My eyes scanned the request board again, and this time something caught my eye. I have never seen such a request before. It was to be a bodyguard for some rich family. It sounds interesting so I took it off the board and showed it to Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue! Let's go on this mission. The job looks easy and the pay's great," I hollered across the guild, trying to find my partner.

"No need to shout, you know. I'm right behind you," he replied, scaring me as usual. We have been friends for a year, and yet his sudden appearances still scare me.

Rogue's POV:

My sudden appearance scared him again. It's been a whole year and he still can't just find me without calling my name! Before I could say anything else, Sting shoved a piece of paper into my face. I took the paper and read it.

"Protect my daughter during the ball," I mumbled to myself, "Keep her away from the other girls."

I looked at Sting as if he had grown three heads. "Why are we taking this mission?" I asked, confused.

"Because it's easy and it pays a lot too!" he replied seriously, "And we can relax and enjoy the ball."

"Last time I checked you can't dance at all," I deadpanned, looking at Sting.

"I don't think you can dance at all, either!" he replied defensively.

"Actually, I am quite a good dancer," I said, looking at him, "But never mind. Let's go do the mission."

 **I know this chapter is short, but all the other chapters are all longer than this. :)**


	2. Meeting You

**I actually decided to update. I had a lot of free time today, so enjoy the second chapter. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lilica's POV:

I sat in my room drawing. I sighed for the twentieth time this morning. I hated going to parties and balls; it was always way too crowded and loud for my liking. I looked at my drawing and saw that I drew him again. My childhood friend, and the only one I opened up to, besides my parents and my cousin. He left 7 years ago, when I was 8. I'm 15 now; he's 17 now.

My childhood friend's name was Ryos. He just disappeared one day. It was strange, but I had a feeling that mother had something to do with it, though. He was a mage, just like my cousin, Lucy, who died 5 years ago, at the hands of Acnologia. Well, the news said that she was dead. However, I don't believe it; my cousin is definitely alive, and I'm sure of it. Lucy won't ever die so easily. She never gives up! Fairy Tail never gives up either. I know that for sure, since I used to go to Fairy Tail with my cousin all the time. The guild is sure loud, but it makes me happy to see my cousin and her friends smiling everyday. Lucy's dad is my father's older brother, so we have the same family name.

Tonight I have to go to the Summer Ball with my mother. My father died two years ago in a train crash. I miss him, but I never let it show on my face. My smiling face fools everyone, everyone but him, Ryos. It seems like every single thought I have always ties back to him! I miss him so much. However, I hate how I have to force a smile every time another person talks, dances, and insults me. I don't want to let mother down or cause trouble with my behavior. She's got so much on her shoulders ever since father died, so I don't want to be a burden. However, I'm tired of living such a life. I want to be free like Lucy was, but after what happened to Lucy, my mother probably would never let me go outside again without supervision.

My thoughts wandered around, jumping from one topic to another, until I heard a knock outside my door.

"Miss, the Mistress wants to see you right away in her study," Eclair, a servant, called.

To which I replied, "Okay. Tell her that I'll be there right away."

I got up from my desk and walked out the door. The hallway was empty and quiet, just how I like it, but I feel lonely walking the halls alone every day.

Yuki's POV:

I called one of my servants to tell Lilica to come to my room. She probably already knows about it, though. I bet she'll be really excited and enthusiastic about the ball. I know she loves parties. After all, she smiles more often when she's going to a ball. However, the majority of the other heiresses dislike her because she is talented in everything and really gorgeous. They are jealous of her beauty and intelligence. They all try to make fun of her, but Lilica only smiles. It doesn't surprise me, since Lilica was always like that, but the other heiresses hates her "I don't care" attitude.

I posted my request in the strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. I heard that the Twin Dragon Slayers would be taking the mission. I want to protect her from all the jealous people, but I want her to be able to say something back, too. She is such a good girl, but I feel like she needs to stand up for herself more. I would always try to change her, but she would always answer, "It's doesn't matter what they say, mother," with a smile.

I heard a knock on my door, and I said, "Come in, Lilica."

Lilica opened the door and asked me, "Is there something that requires me, mother?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling. "We are going to go to the Summer Ball. It'll be fun! I hired the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth to escort us!"

"The Summer Ball?" she replied, smiling, "It's so fun there! But why are you hiring the Twin Dragon Slayers to go with us?"

"To be your bodyguard, if one of the heiresses decides to attack you," I answered, straightforwardly.

"I see. I will prepare for this evening right now. I'll see you later, mother."

Lilica's POV:

"The Summer Ball?" I asked, using my perfected fake smile, "It's so fun there! But why are you hiring the Twin Dragon Slayers to go with us?"

I knew that she didn't want me to get into trouble with those spoiled heiresses again, but hiring the Twin Dragon Slayers is going way too far. So I decided to ask her why. After hearing her answer, I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying that I'm fine without bodyguards. Instead I said, "I see. I will prepare for this evening right now. I'll see you later, mother."

I walked down the empty hallway again, going back to my room. I grabbed my blue dress and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

About 10 minutes later, I came out of the bathroom wearing my blue dress that I always wore to the Summer Ball. I went back to my mother's study and put on my usual fake smile. As I approached the door to her study I heard two new voices. My mother was talking to two other people; probably the twin dragon slayers. However, one of the voice sounded almost like someone I know, but a little deeper. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, I heard a faint "come in" so I opened the door. Inside I saw the two men. One of them had almost white blond hair and deep sapphire eyes and the other one raven black hair with crimson red eyes.

I definitely don't know the blond man in person, but the man with raven black hair and crimson red eyes caught my eye though. I studied him closely. He looks like my childhood friend Ryos, but it can't be him, right? Maybe it is a coincidence. Last time I checked, the Twin Dragon Slayer's names were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. However, I begin to have second thoughts, since he looks way too much like my childhood friend.

"This is my daughter, Lilica," my mother said, gesturing to me. "And they are the Twin Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue," she continued looked at me and then at the duo.

"Hello," I greeted, smiling.

"Hi, Lilica-sama, Mrs. Heartfilia has appointed us to escort you to the Summer Ball," Sting, the White Dragon Slayer, greeted, smiling.

The one named Rogue greeted me with an emotionless "Hello". It surprised me; he said it just the way Ryos would say it. I thought it was just a coincidence, but Rogue's personality was identical to Ryos'.

He added, moments later, "Is there something wrong?" pulling me from my thoughts.

I blinked and realized that I was staring at him. I felt my cheeks burn due to embarrassment. I didn't even realize; usually I would realize it.

"No, nothing's wrong. You just remind me of someone I know, and you look like him too," I said, smiling.

He merely nodded; just like Ryos would do in this situation.

I wanted to ask him if he was my childhood friend, but I couldn't do it when his partner and my mother were watching, so I decided to wait. I am so sure that he is Ryos, but I'm afraid that if he is my childhood friend, that he forgot about me. After all it was 7 years ago, and he left without a trace.

Rogue's POV:

I can't believe that I remind her of someone she knows. Sting says that he never met anyone who was as emotionless as I was, so another person that has black hair and red eyes with the same personality as me is impossible. Maybe I know her? She seems a little familiar, but I don't know where I met her before. Since I didn't know, I merely nodded, to show that I understand what she was saying.

She was quite pretty, with waist long, golden hair, and light aqua eyes. However, I am sure I seen this place before. The whole place seemed to be familiar.

-Flashback-

The train ride was horribly long. Sting and my motion sickness only made it worse. After that long ride, I was really pale. Sting looked like he was about to throw up, but he held it in. We got off and walked to the mansion. It was huge, surrounded by the forest and fields. I felt like I been here before, but I couldn't remember. I wanted to say something to Sting, but I didn't want to worry him.

When we got to the mansion, the door suddenly opened. A woman came out and took us to our client's study room. As I walked the halls, I had a sense of deja vu. I felt like I walked these halls before, but I don't ever remember coming here. I shrugged the feeling off, though.

-End of flashback-

I shrugged the feeling off, but I think I might have been here before. It could be a dream, but something is off.

"Follow me. You two cannot be wearing that to the ball," she said, pointing to our clothes. She looked like she was smiling, but to me it looked like she was forcing a smile. However, I didn't say anything, because it looked like she was really frustrated. I just silently followed her down the halls.

Lilica's POV:

Rogue is Ryos, right? Or is he? It is so confusing. It doesn't seem like Rogue knows me at all, so it can't be him. But, he acts exactly like Ryos, so it has to be him. It contradicts each other! I am so frustrated that I want to pull my hair and scream. I think my initial prediction was probably right; he doesn't remember. That thought alone makes me sad and irritated at the same time. I am so frustrated!

I felt I was going to explode, when I opened my mouth, but instead I smiled and said, "Follow me. You two cannot be wearing that to the ball" to the Twin Dragon Slayers. I led them to the dressing room and told them to choose an outfit and change. As confusing it may be, I will figure out what really is going on here. Something is off, though...


	3. Preparation

**Finally got this chapter finished. Been busy with school work. Only the second week of school and already two science quizzes and one big social studies test! My friend says that a friend of her family has a son, who was a very bright, straight A student, and he failed the quiz! Wish me luck.**

 **(UPDATE: About half the class failed! And many of them are straight A students. I passed, with a 74%.)**

 **Enjoy the story. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! (Sadly :( )**

Sting's POV:

This job is quite boring, but it's easy. The only bad thing about the job is the ball though. The ball required formal dressing! Yuki-san should have mentioned it on the paper! Since we picked it, we can't back out. It'll ruin our reputation. I swear, Rogue's going to kill me when we are finished with the job, if I don't die before then.

I look at myself as I tried on one of the suits. Why do we have to wear such clothes? However, I don't look ridiculous in this, I just don't like wearing suits.

"These clothes doesn't suit me at all," I groaned, looking at all of the choices of suits in the room.

"Don't worry, Sting-kun! Everything looks good on you! Because you're the Great Sting Eucliffe" cheered Lector.

"That's right," I said, smiling. I can do anything, because I'm the strongest dragon slayer in the whole entire world! I began daydreaming about myself, but Rogue's voice brought me back to reality again.

"Sting, stop daydreaming about being the best dragon slayer in the world. You're getting way too ahead of yourself. Just pick an outfit!" Rogue said, sighing. He looked pissed. I think I better just grab one and go, or else I'll end up dead. However, what got me on his bad side, other than choosing this job?

"How about this one," I asked holding up a white suit, with blue and golden trimmings on it.

Rogue looked at me and nodded. "Sure. It suits your eyes," he said, pointing at the blue trimmings.

We both went into the dressing room and changed. Just then I realized something. We have been in the room for over an hour. Although we won't be late for the ball, we still left the Lilica girl waiting outside. My eyes widen at the realization and I said, "We have to go, now! She's still waiting!"

I opened the door and saw her standing there, looking at us, from head to toe. I didn't want to be screamed at, but after all, heiresses are always impatient. I could feel her eyes on me. _Why me?_ I waited for her to scold me, but instead she smiled.

Lilica's POV:

I was waiting for the two dragon slayers to come out. I looked at the time, and saw that an hour and a half and passed. I guess they really have no experience in picking out clothing. I wanted to get them, but instead, I waited and waited, until they came out.

The door opened to reveal Sting, with his white suit, and Rogue with his black suit. Rogue was so handsome! I could melt just seeing him! I quickly averted my eyes, so I wouldn't be accused of staring again. Although, I did look at them from head to toe.

I looked at Sting instead. He seemed to be fidgeting, and I'm pretty sure he's nervous. From the look of it, he's involuntarily doing it. I guess that he think that I'm mad at them for being so slow.

I smiled and said, "You know, I'm not angry at you Sting."

Sting's jaw dropped on the ground. "How did you know?" he asked me with wide eyes, "Are you a mind reader or something like that?"

I laughed, a real laugh. I haven't really laughed like this for years.

"I assume that you thought that I was mad because you took so long, right? I assure you that I'm quite patient, so don't worry."

He just looked at me like I was a alien or something. He muttered to himself, "She is a mind reader...Another Rogue"

"I'm not. You're too obvious. Didn't you notice you were fidgeting?" I asked looking at him, trying not to laugh.

"See, I'm not the only one, Sting," Rogue added, monotonously, but with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Alright, since you guys are ready, let's head to the ball!" I said, leading them back to my mother's study.

I knocked on my mother's study room.

Yuki's POV:

They are taking so long. I thought that they would need about 30 minutes, but it has been over an hour already. However, it doesn't matter, the plan needs fixing. Step 1 was already accomplished, but he had to ruin it. He had to ruin it all by coming here. I need all the time I have to plan for it again. I reached into my desk to pull out the book, but I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, taking my hands out of the hiding spot.

"Mother, we are ready," said my daughter.

"That's great! Let's go to the ball together, now!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I can't let my daughter know what I'm going to do. It's for the best.

Lilica's POV:

This uneasy feeling again. Something's fishy. Mother seems a bit off. She was definitely faking her smile. Something is wrong. I must figure it out before someone gets hurt.


	4. Starting off Poorly

**Hello, everyone! Labor day weekend is finally here! School gets in the way of Anime and Fanfiction! Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: *Phone recording* I do not own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

Lilica's POV:

"Hey, Lilica, is there is something wrong?" Sting questioned, with a worry look on his face, "Cause you looked a little spaced out."

"Huh? I'm fine, Sting, thank you," I replied politely. I can't tell him what's got me worried. He's definitely trustworthy, but I just don't like to confine in almost complete strangers. I also don't even know if there really is something wrong. My instincts tell me that something's off, but it could completely be a false alarm, right?

"Let's go to the ball," I suggested, looking at my mother, and then to Sting and Rogue, my Ryos. _Wait, since when was Ryos, mine? I don't love him like that right, but he is so handsome..._

Rogue's voice brought me back to reality again. I can't focus. Unbelievable! Before Rogue came, I would never zone out on conversations. He said, "Let's go, or else we're going to be late."

We walked to the Summer Ball. It was only about 10 minutes away from my house. My mother would never ride a carriage if she could walk there. I really don't mind the walk. It's refreshing and I bet the Rogue and Sting are happy too. I believe both of the suffer motion sickness, like Natsu.

"We're here!" my mother said, with a cheery tone? She was smiling, but her tone sounded fake. Rogue probably noticed it as well. Mother is quite a good actor, but I am even better. Rogue, when he was Ryos, can even tell when I'm lying!

Sting's POV:

She doesn't sound so happy, Yuki-san, that is. Although, I can't always read Rogue's emotions, it is easy for me to tell if someone else is lying. Well, most people. For example, I can read Yuki-san, but I have a hard time reading Lilica-san, for some reason. _Is she also really emotionless like Rogue on the inside? Is she pretending, or not?_

I looked at Rogue, and saw him looking at me and then at Yuki-san. So he noticed that something is off, too.

Rogue's POV:

When Yuki-san said "We're here!" I noticed that something was off. She wasn't happy at all. She was pretending the study room, too. What really is going on here?

Yuki's POV:

I hope they didn't notice me faking. I don't think Lilica did, but the dragon slayers were looking at me. They must have realized. At least, Lilica hasn't. My plan hasn't gone very well, but I know that it'll work out, as long as Lilica is oblivious of what's going to happen.

Lilica's POV:

My mother was pointing at the huge mansion. The ball was going to take place there.

I have already made my decision. I will leave this place and join Fairy Tail, even though they're the worst guild now. I will wait for Luce to come back! I haven't shown my true self to my mother. Today, I'll show my mother who I truly am. I'm not the smiling girl she always had known. I'm not the girl that doesn't know anything. I know everything! She just doesn't know what I'm capable of. I have been thinking of leaving for a few months now, but I made my decision after seeing Rogue and Sting as partners. It reminded me of Team Natsu and Luce.

I need to get out of here. I can't pretend anymore. I can't act like I'm happy all the time. I am and will always be a cold person even though I hide it. The reason the heiresses don't like me is because I hide my coldness through a smile. Even though I say it happily, my words sting. I always know what to say to make them shut up.

We walked into the mansion, and walked through the front doors leading to the Summer Ball. When we entered, everyone suddenly got quiet. However, the silence did not last long. After a few moments, I heard whispers about me, again, but this time more and more people were whispering.

"Why are they are whispering," inquired Sting, looking confused.

"Because the popular girls hate me," I answered.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to..." Sting said, averting his eyes.

"Don't worry about it!" I said, with a genuine smile. However my smile faded when I saw a familiar girl walking towards me.

Rogue's POV:

"There you are, Lilica. You're late. What's with the dress. It's so ugly. You're just popular with the boys because you're pretty. However, with that dress, nobody would ever look at you, you know," a girl called out, smirking. That girl's voice is so irritating! She's just like Minerva!

 _She does not have a right to mock anyone! Especially my Lilica! Wait, she's not mine! What's wrong with me? Ever since coming here, I've shown more emotions I had ever shown in month! It has only been one day! Why?_

I opened my mouth to retort, but Sting beat me to it.

"You're just jealous," he stated, looking at the girl.

It was then the girl actually acknowledged the presence of us.

"It's the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!" she exclaimed, pointing at Sting and I.

"Wait, why are they speaking up for...," she began, looking suspicious after processing Sting's words. "...You go and hired the Twin Dragons because they are the best mages! How dare you!" she continued, pointing an accusing finger at Lilica. "Aren't you a fan of your sister's lame guild? What was it called again? Oh, it's Fairy Tail, right? Get it, tail? Just like their name they come last!" she added mocking Lilica.

I looked at Lilica, seeing how she would take this. What happen next definitely surprised me. I thought she would cry but she...

* * *

 **I know that it's a cliffhanger. What do you think she did? Stay tuned for another update either tomorrow or on Monday! Please review!**


	5. True Nature

**Hello, again everyone! As I promised, here is another chapter. I would really appreciate it if you review my story. Thanks! :) Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: *Recording*: I told you so many times that I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Rogue's POV:

I thought she would cry, but instead she threw a knife at the girl. I was shocked! The knife missed the girl by only a few millimeters! It seems like she did it on purpose to scare her.

"I told you not to talk about my sister and my friends that way! How dare you! If you say my guild is weak, then I'll challenge you to a fight and beat you!" Lilica snarled, giving the girl a death glare.

Lilica suddenly changed into regular clothes, using re-equip magic. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with jean shorts. Suddenly two swords appeared in her hand.

"You think you can beat me?!" the girl exclaimed, looking at Lilica, "I'm the best mage out of all of the heiresses!"

"Boasting about your powers?" Lilica said, looking at her. "Nobody can insult my nakama, and get away with it!"

"They're dead, Lilica. Can't you just accept that?" the girl, named Marin, said.

"They are not! I believe they are still alive! They wouldn't die so easily!" Lilica defended, aggravated by Marin's words.

Lilica got in battle stance and readied her sword. Marin stood where she was with ice swirling around her hands.

Sting's POV:

My, it has erupted into a fight! Seeing the two ladies fight would be interesting. I saw Marin gathering ice crystals in her hands.

"Crystal Blast!" Marin yelled, as the ice crystals and shot it at Lilica. I jumped to save her. The attack hit me, but it didn't hurt at all.

"Lilica-san! Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her.

"Why? I am fighting her, Sting! I can do it myself!" I heard her say, looking at me in disbelief.

"I was hired to keep you safe, so I have to do my job," I replied, defending myself.

Yuki's POV:

I saw my daughter getting into a fight with Marin. She has never been like this. She never would get in a fight with the other heiresses. Why would she do it today.

I then hear my daughter yelling at Sting.

"Sting, I can take care of myself. I hate being looked down every time. I am strong, stronger than any of you guys think here!" she yelled, "So please let me handle this, Sting, please!"

"But, but" Sting began, but Lilica cut him off.

"Please, get out of the way, or else I will have to hurt you," she said seriously.

It seems that my plan has crashed. She is not the person I had known. Is this the true her?

Lilica's POV:

Sting stepped out of the way. I guess he understood. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him, and he nodded back. However, before he moved totally out of the way, he told me "Be careful."

Everyone was staring at me with shocked faces. They have never seen this side of me, so they must be surprised.

"Our fight was interrupted, but let's fight for real now!" I said, challenging Marin.

"Weak girl, you have no right to even talk to me that way!" Marin snarled, glaring at me. She charged at me with her ice again, but I grabbed her hand. Then I threw her into the wall.

"Weak? Fairy Tail is weak? You can't even beat me!" I shouted, looking at Marin.

"Ho-How?" Marin moaned, sobbing, "It hurts!"

"I told you," I deadpanned, turning my back on her. Then I turned around again to face her.

"Don't insult my family ever again," I warned, and then healed her with a spell that Wendy taught me.

I looked around as I healed her. Everyone backed away from me. They were all scared of me. The real me isn't the smiling girl they used to know; the real me is the one who just beat Marin without breaking a sweat.

"Lilica! What are you doing?!" I heard my mother cry, running towards me.

"She insulted, Fairy Tail, mother," I replied coldly, with no trace of a smile on my emotionless face.

"What has gotten into you, Lilica?! You were always cheerful and loving, so what happened?" my mother asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing mother. The one you knew, or thought you knew, was never me. It was all pretend, mother. The smile was always fake, ever since the Tenrou accident," I explained, meeting my mother's eyes. "You never ever noticed! Ever since the accident, you never really cared about my feelings. I want to be free, mother! Sure, it was to protect me, but I don't need protection. I'm strong enough to go outside and explore, like Lucy did!"

"Lucy did and she died, Lilica!" my mother pointing out, trying to convince me.

"It's better than living here forever!" I retorted, "I hate being surrounded by rich people who are so full of themselves. Mother, I don't belong here."

Yuki's POV:

I couldn't believe that this is the true Lilica. I have no memories of her ever being this way. When I heard that she said she would leave, my legs almost gave away. I guess I'll have to use it on her. I remember the spell in that book. The spell I used on that friend of hers before. I think the name was Ryos, but he now refers to himself as Rogue. So, she'll never remember anything about Lucy and Fairy Tail anymore...

"I guess I have no choice, then," I stated, looking at her directly, and started to chant the spell. "Kanojo no kioku o shokyo shimasu..."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Memories

**Hello, minna! I know I haven't updated in a while, but it was because of school, and extracurricular activities. I have to play piano everyday for about 1 hour and 30 minutes. Tuesday, I take math class from 7:00 to 9:00 PM at the high school. On Wednesday, I have piano lesson from 5:30 to 7:00 PM. Then Thursday, I have online math from 7:30 to 9:00! I also had an essay to write this week with two tests. (Two actually. One for English and one for US History) Don't forget the pile of math homework! T_T**

 **Please Read and Review! I'm not really good, so critique my work, please! Especially with** **grammar. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I owned Fairy Tail and have that much work, then I would die from exhaustion!**

* * *

Lilica's POV:

"Kanojo no kioku o shokyo..." was the only thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw my house. I was in the backyard of my house. ' _How did I get here?'_ My eyes widened when I realized that I wasn't alone. I saw me, a younger version, playing with a young Ryos. We were playing tag. I think I remember this day. This day happened around 10 years ago. I couldn't believe it. ' _Is this a dream? Or is it my thoughts?_ '

It seemed so real, but it must be an illusion. 10 years have already past. There is no us, anymore. He doesn't even remember me anymore. Nothing will be like before, nevermore. However, I couldn't help but smile. Those were the happy times I spent with him.

I come to realize that I love him. The reason that he is always on my mind is because I love him. _'He's grown into such a handsome person as well...'_ Ever since he came back, my heart beats faster when I see him. Although I don't let it show, when he looks at me, I feel hot. I wish we could go back to what we once were. I wish that he remembers. However it is unsettling that Ryos forgot. He has excellent memory, so what really happened? I only remember that he went to my mother that day before he disappeared...

Before I could watch more of my younger self playing tag with him, I saw the scene change.

I was in the family library with Ryos this time. I remember this happened months before he left. I remember us reading together. I couldn't stop the tears flowing freely on my face; the memories are bittersweet. I wish we could be like this now, but...

The scene changed again. This time it was showing me crying after Ryos left. ' _So these are my memories, huh?'_

I saw myself slowly grow up as the scene changed again and again, but after I got to my most recent memories, my brain started hurting. Then everything was dark.

Yuki's POV:

I can't believe I actually used it! The spell erases all the memories that I want to erase. I was so agitated that I erased her whole memory! What should I do?! She won't remember that I'm her mother or anything else!

However, if she acts like that then our company will also fall like Jude's did. I must make her marry him. Daren Hartswell. He is one of the most wealthiest heirs in Fiore! If Lilica marries him, then we would have lots and lots of money!

I looked around, the only people in the room was me, Sting, and Rogue. It seems like the others had fled when I done my spell.

Sting's POV:

I stood there shocked. What was that spell? _'What just happened?'_ The only thing I saw was Yuki-san chanting a spell that made Lilica collapse.

"...ing...ting...Sting...Sting!" shouted Rogue waving his hands back and forth to get my attention.

"You have been spacing out. We have to check if Lilica is alright!" he continued.

"Okay," was all I said before I quickly went to check if Lilica was alright. When my mind registered what Rouge had said, my mouth was gaping open. _'Did Rogue just care about a girl?!'_ Rogue usually doesn't care at all, but why is he so interested in her? Now that I think about it, I have caught him looking at the girl a few times today. Not just looking, more like staring. _'Maybe he likes her?'_ Emotionless Rogue liking someone? Not a chance.

Rogue's POV:

I can't believe that Lilica would have such an affect on me. ' _Why do I feel attracted to her?'_

She also suspiciously seem familiar. Maybe I really was the guy in her past. I remember waking up in a forest with half of my memories gone, so I could have been the person she knew. Besides, her home seems familiar and she seems very familiar. I must know what my connection to the girl is, but first I have to make sure she is okay.

Before I could get to her side, I felt my head throbbing. I clutched my head and yelled in pain. Then I fell into the darkness...

Sting's POV:

When I was checking if Lilica was alright, I heard a shout, followed by a thud. My eyes traveled to where the sound came from. To my surprise and horror, Rogue was on the ground unconscious. I ran to him and saw that he was out cold. I looked around and saw no one else but Yuki-san.

"What did you do?" I shouted to Yuki-san, looking furious, "What did you do to Rogue and Lilica?!"

"I merely used a spell that would quiet Lilica down, and as for your friend, I don't know," she replied calmly. However, her tone tells me that something was shifty, something was wrong.

"No, you did something else, too! What did you really do to Lilica? If it only affected Lilica then why is Rogue down?!" I shouted, accusing her. She would not get away. I want answers, now!

Yuki's POV:

That boy is sharp. As expected of one of the Twin Dragon Slayers. I used a memory spell to erase Lilica's memories. However, I don't understand why Rogue collapsed. Rogue shouldn't be affected at all, right?

At least that is what I thought until I remembered. Remembered the warning written on the spell book ' _Oh no...'_

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter! I'll update soon! I have another story that I'm going to start on Saturday or Sunday. Not sure what to call it yet, but it's a StingxLucyxRogue. Credits to LucyCheney1947 for helping me plan the story! Please review my story! Please!**


	7. Reversed

**Hello again! The 7th chapter already! Not even 2 weeks after being published. I am so happy! I did really well on my US History Test and Essay! Making up for that poor grade at the beginning! Now I have an A in US History! For now... Still waiting for my other test scores and the English Essay. Please Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: *Phone recording* I don't own Fairy Tail (in monotone)**

* * *

Rogue's POV:

I woke up in some unknown place. It looked familiar for some reason. It looked like I was in a forest. _'Where am I? What am I doing here?'_

I started to walk off, but then I stopped when I heard voices. I turned around, and my jaw dropped. It was me. Me with a young girl, and the young girl was tending my wounds. Wait, that young girl looks like Lilica. I sniffed the air and recognized that her scent was the same as Lilica. The girl was Lilica, no doubt about that. But, how? How could I have forgotten? Something is fishy. _'I do remember not being able to remember anything from my childhood years besides meeting Skiadrum before I meet Gajeel.'_

Then the scene shifted. The forest disappeared and I was in a mansion. Lilica's mansion. Except I was with a younger version of Lilica and myself.

"Hey, Ryos! Look at this!" young Lilica shouted, holding a beautiful drawing of the younger version of me, "Is it good?" To say it looked good would be an understatement; the drawing looked so real. She has a great talent for drawing, huh?

"It's great!" the younger me said, with a surprised voice, "How? How are you so good?"

"It's not that good," young Lilica said, modestly. _'How can she say that? Her drawing looked identical to the younger version of me!'_

"Wait," I cut in, "Can you guys tell me what's going on?"

However, the younger versions of Lilica and I ignored me as if they didn't hear anything. _'Can they not see me? I think I remember this happening...'_

Scenes and scenes went by. Each of them a different memory with me and Lilica.

"I remember..." I muttered to myself, "I remember everything!" Lilica was my childhood friend who had found me alone in the forest. Lilica and I became the best of friends, and always stayed together. These were my memories, my missing memories. _'But why were my memories gone? What happened?'_

Suddenly the scenes changed again.

"Get out and forget about her!" I heard a younger Yuki-san scream at me.

"No, why?" the younger version of me asked calmly. "She's happy when I'm here, so why do you want me to leave?"

"Because she's too attached to you! She needs to learn that she must behave like a proper heiress! She can't run around all day like a maniac!" Yuki screamed.

"She's perfectly fine this way. All kids are like this. You don't care about her at all. You only care about money!" my younger self accused. "I know everything. I overheard you talking to another person. You want Lilica to marry their child after she turns 18. How could you?"

"I do care about her. Because I do, I have to ensure that she has enough money to live!" Yuki defended.

"Right. It's not like she will live in poverty," my younger self deadpanned. "Besides, living in a mansion forever isn't what Lilica wants! She told me that she wants to be a mage, like her sister. She has already been to Fairy Tail, so she would be fine going there. I'm taking her to Fairy Tail."

"So you realized my true intentions? I'm using her. She's just a tool to earn money. I will be the prettiest and the richest person on the world!" Yuki said, smirking.

I walked over to Yuki-san and slapped her hard, but I realized this was just a memory. It wasn't real. She couldn't feel my slap at all.

"You're evil," snapped my younger self.

"Oh, yes, I am. Oh, no! It looks like it slipped out. I can't have you telling that to my Lilica," Yuki sweetly said, with a sickening smile. "Good dreams, Ryos. Kanojo no kioku o shokyo shimasu..."

It was the same spell Yuki used on Lilica before. My younger self was unconscious on the floor. Yuki-san then picked me up, and took my unconscious body to Magnolia Forest, the place where I met Gajeel.

This confirmed my suspicions. I had lost my memories because of that Yuki! I am truly the one Lilica was talking about, when she first met me, but now Lilica has been hit with the spell. Will she forget like I did?

Suddenly I felt sharp pain in my head again. I jerked awake. I opened my eyes.

"Rogue! You're awake! What happened?" Sting yelled, obviously forgetting about our sensitive hearing. I winced and pointed to my ears.

"Sorry," Sting whispered, smiling sheepishly.

Before he can ask anything else, I asked him, "Where's Lilica and Yuki? And how long was I out?"

"I know Yuki did something, but she is our client, so I let her rest in her room. We are at her mansion right now. Good thing you didn't take Frosch on this mission. Lector flew you to the mansion, while I carried Lilica. I told Lector to go back to the guild. You were out for 6 hours. Lilica hasn't woken up yet," Sting said.

"Where's Lilica?!" I asked, looking very worried.

"Lilica this, Lilica that. Why do you care about her so much? Do you like her or something?" Sting asked with a teasing voice.

I felt myself blush at the comment. "I do not like her!" I denied, "But I realized something. We have to get Lilica out of here. That Yuki is planing for her to marry some person, and she has erased her memories."

"Wait, what? How do you know?" Sting asked me confused, but alarmed.

"I lost my memory from that Yuki. Remember when Lilica said that I looked like someone she know? She's right. I am her childhood friend. I remember everything, but the spell will make her forget everything. Yuki is evil; she wants to use Lilica to become the richest person in Fiore. I need to get Lilica out of here, but if she loses her memory, then she wouldn't be able to recognize us. Yuki has erased my memories before, so I know," I explained to my partner.

Sting's POV:

Wait, Rogue is Lilica's childhood friend? I can't believe that Lilica would realize that Rogue was her childhood friend from just looking at him. She's really sharp like Rogue, huh? You know, they two would look really cute together. I want to get them together. I'm sure Rogue has feelings for her, even though he denies it.

Lilica probably has lost her memory, since she was hit with the spell, but I'll make sure she remembers Rogue. They two are perfect for each other...

Yuki's POV:

When Rogue wakes up, it'll be a disaster. Why didn't I think of the consequences of using that spell? The warning on the spell states that it could only be used on one person. That means Rogue would remember now. He's really powerful, so he'll take my Lilica away from me. I know I was wrong to use her, but I really think it'll be best for her to stay here.

I would always scold her. However, after seeing what happened to Jude, I realized that I shouldn't treat Lilica like a tool. But, I did try to change her personality. It seems like it has backfired on me. She never shows her true emotions anymore, and I didn't even realize it.

After Jude's downfall, I stopped nagging her and tried my best not to use her. I knew it wrong then. It was also wrong to separate the two, Lilica and Rogue. However, when Lucy died, I couldn't send Lilica off. If she died like Lucy, I won't be able to live with myself. But she has proven her strength last night. Protecting her too much would only end up hurting her in the end.

I got to leave this place. I'm a horrible mother. I packed my clothes, took some jewels, and grabbed paper and pen.

* * *

 _Sting, Rogue_

 _I'm sorry for everything. The jewels for this mission is under this note. The counter spell is in the book in my desk. Turn to page 235. On the bottom of the page. Take care of Lilica, okay? I trust you guys._

* * *

 _Dear Lilica,_

 _Mother is sorry for leaving you. I have done many wrong things. Forbidding you to go outside of our property is one of them. It was my fault that Ryos left. Rogue is Ryos. I erased his_ _memories so I could separate you two. I shouldn't have done that. I was selfish, like Jude was. I'm going to go to Jude's guild. Goodbye forever. I love you._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Yuki Heartfilia_

* * *

Rogue's POV:

I ran down the hall, and turned a left. Sting ran in front of me, leading me to where Lilica was.

"Here," he said, pointing to a door, the only door in this hallway.

I opened the door without knocking. Lilica was sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling. When I burst into the room she stared at me.

Her eyes looked confused, like she didn't know what was going on. She has definitely forgotten, but a part of me wanted to tell myself that she hasn't. After all, she is my Lilica.

I opened my mouth to explain, but she starting talking

She stared at us and asked, "Who are you people? Why am I here? And, who am I?"

* * *

 **How is the story? Please Review!**


	8. Author's Note: Sequel Information

***UPDATE: I have published the first chapter of the sequel. It's called 'Who are You?'***

 **To my fellow readers:**

 **I know you all hate me for leaving all of you with a cliffhanger. I'm thinking of writing a sequel or two to this story. I promise I'll post the next chapter on Friday or Saturday, if not earlier. Can't believe it has only been 2 weeks. The next story would be way longer than this one. I would really appreciate more feedback on my writing, so please review! Critique it harshly! I won't mind :)**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Also currently writing a StingxLucyxRogue fanfic. It's called, "Unexpected Love" Check it out!**


End file.
